Cartas para Mamá
by karolay28
Summary: ¿Quién es?¿Cómo será?¿Me recordará?, ¿Algún día vendrá y llevará con ella?, -"….Y espero que aunque no sepa nada de ti, espero que algún día vengas por mí. Con amor tu hija.".


**Cartas para Mamá**

**Vanesa POV:**

**"…_.Y espero que aunque no sepa nada de ti, espero que algún día vengas por mí. Con amor tu hija."_**

-Miss ya tengo lista mi carta

-Muy bien cielito- habló con una sonrisa gatuna que me dio escalofríos. Metió mi carta en una caja roja con corazones rosados que había visto todos los años, no me sorprendería que se cayera en pedazos un día, pero que más podía pedir, el orfanato no era nada ostentoso tampoco.

Había terminado de hacer mi quinta carta, ya iban cinco años que escribía algo dirigido a mamá pero ella nunca venía, ya era la suficientemente grande, 9 años para ser exactos, que mi mamá no vendría, pero todavía guardaba esa esperanza que ella llegara, bueno tampoco alentaba que todos los años en el orfanato nos hicieran escribir una carta para mamá.

Todos terminaron sus cartas y la pusieron en la caja.

-Muy bien cielitos- no entendía porque siempre decía "cielito"- pueden irse.

Salieron todos un poco tristes como siempre pasaba cada vez que escribíamos la carta.

-Ness! – me gritaron

-ugh , que quieres Alec- ese chico solo molestaba

-Yo solo venía a decirte que la Madre Susana te está buscando- dijo molesto, Pffff quien lo entendiera.

-No estará mintiendo, ¿Para qué me buscaría la Madre?

-No sé, tal vez vienen a "visitarte"- las visitas, eran cuando alguien venía a verte y si le gustabas lo adoptaban, claro que yo no quería que me adoptaron, yo solo quería estar con mi mamá, Dios sepa donde esté.

-Okey, iré a ver qué pasa.

\- Te acompaño

-No es necesario- siseé-Puedo llegar sola.

-Pffff yo solo quería acompañarte, adiós Ness- una sonrisa burlona apareció en sus labios, él sabía que odiaba ese estúpido sobrenombre-

.

-Buenas tardes Madre.

-Hola mi niña- la madre Susana, era la persona más buena que había conocido, nos hablaba con mucho cariño y dulzura.

-¿Me estaba buscando?

-Si pequeña, tenemos unas personas que quieren verte, vendrán mañana a las 9:00 a.m.

\- uh, está bien Madre, estaré presentable

-Está bien, puedes ir a jugar con todos los niños.

.

Me miré al espejo, hice caras raras antes de ponerme esa corona vieja que encontré tirada, soñaba ser una princesa, claro eso nunca sucedería, me miré bien, era bonita, mi cabello era largo y con pequeñas ondas de un color rubio oscuro como cobrizo, mi nariz era perfilada, tenía pequeños cachetitos y mis labios eran de un rosado suave, mis ojos buenos eran grandes, eran marrón, claro, creo, me decían que eran muy expresivos y demostraba lo que sentía en mis ojos.

Me peiné el cabello suelto y me puse la mejor ropa que tenía, La Madre siempre nos decía debíamos vestir así cuando venían a visitarnos. Salí de mi cuarto que compartía con cuatro niñas más, era sábado, todas dormían hasta las 9:00 y todavía era las 7:00 a.m.

Pasé por el pequeño jardín hasta la casa principal, Las personas que querían verme dijeron que llegarían temprano porque venían de lejos, quien sabe porque viajaban para venir hasta acá.

Todo estaba tranquilo, solo se escuchaba las voces suaves de dos personas hablando con la Madre Susana. Otra de las monjas me llevó hasta el salón de visitas, esperé cinco minutos hasta que la puerta se abrió dejando ver a dos personas.

Él era alto, casi como un árbol, me miraba con ternura y tristeza.

Ella lloraba en los brazos de él, solo pude ver que era pequeña no tanto como yo pero pequeña.

La Madre Susana que los acompaño, nos dejó solos.

Me sentía un poco incómoda, no sabía quiénes eran esas personas.

-Ho..ola- Habló por primera vez él- Tu debes ser Vanesa.

-Buenos días, sí soy yo- en ese momento la mujer se separó del pecho del chico, era bonita pero tenía los ojos rojos, no sabía por qué lloraba.

Me sorprendí mucho cuando se agachó y me abrazó, se sentía cálido estar en sus brazos, pensé en mi mamá, yo quería que ella me abrazara. Ella seguía llorando.

-Bella, la vas asustar- ella seguía abrazándome

\- No quiero separarme de ella, ya no Edward- no entendía a que se referían sus palabras.

Me llevó al sillón donde se sentaban todos cuando venían las visitas.

Me dio un beso en la frente y se separó un poco de mí, me acarició el rostro.

-Mi pequeña Marie- lágrimas calientes rodaron por su rostro- Te contaré una historia….

**Bella Pov (9 años atrás)**

-No quiero esa película, es horrible.

-Amor, si ni siquiera la has visto.

-Igual no quiero, ahí está la actriz que me cae mal.

-Bella, si ni siquiera la conoces.

-No importa yo siento esas vibras malas a la distancia.

Edward se rió de mi aversión por la actriz. Estábamos en el cine, y él quería ver Los juegos del Hambre, Sinsajo parte 1, y yo no quería, no iba admitir que me gustaron las otras películas, jamás!.

-Bien, vamos a caminar por ahí.

Paseamos cinco minutos, y nos aburrimos, así que fuimos a su casa, no había nadie, estaba segura si hubieran estado James y Victoria, los tutores de Edward, me habrían botado de su casa con excusas, no les caía nada bien, ya habían hecho todo lo posible para separarme de Edward, con falsos engaños, trampas, hasta habían contratado un chico para que dijera que me había acostado con él! Pero Edward siempre me defendía y creía en mí, y él sabía que yo seguía virgen, no entrábamos el momento correcto.

Estábamos en su habitación echados sin hacer nada solo escuchando la radio, Edward empezó a besar mi cuello, sus manos paseaban por mi cintura hacía mis pechos, yo gemía en respuesta hacia sus caricias.

Estaba encima de mí, besándome los labios, con un ansia voraz que nos consumía, la ropa desapareció, sabía que lo amaba y quería hacerlo.

Edward besaba mis pecho, susurrándome lo hermosa que era, sus manos hábiles descendieron el camino hacía mi parte oculta, empecé a gemir más alto al sentir sus dedos jugar en mi entraba mientras chupaba mis pechos, su rostro bajó y su lengua empezó a jugar ahí, chupaba, lamía mi botón.

Estaba muy excitada y podía ver por apenas el bóxer que cubría a Edward que él también.

-Amor, te necesito. Ahora!

-Bebé, apenas me puedo controlar, eres tan hermosa.

Su cuerpo se alineó al mío, sabía que dolería, pero saber que él iba a ser mi primero hacía que me olvidara de eso.

Mi cuerpo se tesó cuando empezó a entrar en mí- Relájate, por favor, cariño.

Sentí un poco de ardor, no era para tanto, Edward se estaba conteniendo, sentía su miembro duro en mí, lo incité a que se moviera cuando me relajé, así demostramos nuestro amor por primera vez.

.

Ya habían pasado tres meses desde ese día. Edward era insaciable, no podía estar sin tocarme un segundo, no es que a mí me molestara, solo estaba un poco preocupada, hace unas semanas me había empezado a sentir mal, tenía muchas ganas de vomitar, y ya no venía la regla. Eso solo significaba algo. Embarazo.

Yo era muy regular, y la prueba que Alice y Rose me habían comprado dio positiva, así que estaba embarazada.

No sabía que haría, Mis padres me matarían, no sabía cómo lo tomaría mamá que vivía en New York con su nuevo esposo, pero lo que si sabía es que Charlie se volvería loco.

Edward, que le iba a decir: "Amor tus amigos quisieron hacer acción y ahora lo hacen en mi cuerpo". No

Estaba en el parque, tenía una cita con Edward.

-Bells, vine lo más rápido que puse, ¿pasa algo?

-No sé, creo que sí

-Bella me asustas ¿qué pasa?

-Yo…

-Tú…

-Descubrí algo

-Y eso es…

-E. Estoy embarazada

Edward se quedó como estatua, joder no debí decir nada.

Me sorprendía cuando Edward me abrazó y me dijo que me amaba y empezó a repartir besos por mi rostro y acariciaba mi vientre.

-Espera, ¿No estás molesto?

-¿Por qué lo estaría amor?- él seguía abrazándome- tendremos un bebé.

.

Desde ese momento supe que mi vida había cambiado, cuando se lo dijimos a Charlie, me hecho de la casa, lloré hasta cansarme, cuando se lo conté a mamá, sus únicas palabras fueron, ¿No quieres abortar?. No le hablaba desde entonces.

Edward se los comunicó a sus padres que estaban como siempre en un viaje de negocios, ellos lo tomaron relativamente bien, me dijeron que podía quedarme en su casa y que James y Victoria me cuidarían. Ya habíamos acabado la secundaria, solo me faltaba un año para terminar la preparatoria, pero no era momento para pensar en eso .

Mi infierno empezó, cuando pisé la casa Cullen. Los tutores/Tíos de Edward me odiaban, pensaban que como no tenía dinero, solo buscaba a Edward por su herencia.

Ellos no me caían bien, sentía que querían hacer daño a Edward y a mí.

Lo único bueno fue que Edward me amaba, él era un año mayor que yo, ya había terminado sus estudios y ya estaba enviando las cartas para las universidades, y varias lo habían aceptado. Edward estudiaría medicina, ya lo habían aceptado en Harvare, él empezaría las clases justo un mes antes que el bebé naciera, él estaba tan emocionado al saber que tendríamos una niña, a los cinco meses ya se dejaba notar esa pequeña.

.

Yo ya estaba en el séptimo mes, Mi niña se llamaría Marie Elena como mi abuela fallecida y la de Edward.

Edward entraría en un mes a la universo dad, a veces me sentía tan frustrada, no había podido terminar el instituto, pero en el futuro sería, mi relación con Edward era, buena, por así decirlo, estos meses habían sido un poco tensos, pero igual sabíamos que nos amábamos y no podríamos separarnos.

Hasta que pasó ese día, yo había salido a comprar una tarta de fresa, se me antojaba y Edward no estaba para comprármela, caminaba normal hasta que sentí un auto venir, mi único pensamiento fue, _mi bebé._

.

Las siguientes 24 horas fueron un borrón, no recordaba nada de lo que pasaba solo la sensación de vacío en mí. Cuando desperté me dieron la noticia. Mi bebé había muerto. Mi mente no reaccionó a esas palabras, ¿Cómo era posible?.

Edward no se había aparecido en ningún omento, eso me dejó mucho más depresiva.

¿Qué sería ahora de mí?

Mi bebé era lo único que yo quería.

Sabía que ya no podría estar en ese lugar, y cuando me dieron el alta, tomé mis cosas y escapé de ese lugar. Dejé Forks sin explicaciones. Dejé a Edward, si él ya no había dejado primero, y lo más importante perdí a una parte de mí.

Viajé hacia New York, mi madre me había aceptado de vuelta, todavía no la perdonaba del todo, pero al fin y al cabo era mi madre, mamá fue mi fuerte, ella me ayudó a salir adelante, con su ayuda terminé el instituto, fui a la universidad, estudié Negocios, Y puse mi propia empresa de Recepciones de boda.

Ya habían pasado 7 años desde ese día, cada año escribía una carta hacia mi hija perdida, desde su muerte.

No tenía ninguna relación desde Edward, no estaba preparada para esas cosas, ¿qué habría pasado con él?, nunca supe nada de él, nunca se presentó cuando tuve el accidente, fue muy raro, pero todavía no lo perdonaba haberme dejado sola esos días.

.

Un día nuevo, otros negocios que hacer, una rubia vendría hoy para que yo organizara su boda, se llamaba Tanya Witherlade, el apellido del tío de Edward, sentía que algo pasaría hoy.

Llegué a mi oficina, Los novios ya me esperaban, cuando entré supe que el infierno empezaba, era Edward el que estaba ahí con la rubia, él solo se me quedó mirando, como si fuera un fantasma, terminé la reunión lo más rápido posible, y los invité a retirarse, no quería saber nada sobre él.

Él me había olvidado, pero que podía hacer, él se casaría con la sobrina de su tío.

Ya era de tarde cuando salí del edificio, Estaba pensando en Edward y su estúpida novia, cuando sentí que una mano me jalaba hasta meterme en un carro.

Me molesté al saber que era él -¿Qué quieres?- estaba usando el tono de voz más frío que podía.

-bella- susurró mi nombre, como si lo hubiera anhelado, idiota.

-¿Me puedes dejar ir? No estoy para juegos.

-No te dejaré ir, me debes muchas explicaciones.

-La que debería decir eso, debería ser yo, tú me dejaste

-No es cierto Bella, tú desapareciste de la nada- Era idiota o qué

-Y que importa ya, no entiendo esto de raptarme en tu auto, tu novia no estará muy feliz.

-Claro que importa, tenemos mucho que hablar, y no me importa lo que piense Tanya.

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar, lo dejaste todo muy claro cuando no apareciste cuando pasó lo del accidente.

-¡Joder, Bella! Yo no supe nada hasta que me enteré que te habías ido, no sabes lo que sentí cuando me dijeron que habías perdido al bebé, y que habías huido de Forks.

\- ¿Cómo que no sabías?

-No supe nada de ti, habían dejado una nota de secuestro en la casa, y estaba muy preocupado, mis tíos se estaban encargando de todo, mis padres habían venido y también estaban preocupados, hasta que nos dieron la noticia que habías estado en el hospital internada tres días y que te habías ido, me dejaste Bella- Lágrimas caían de nuestros rostros, ¿qué había pasado? .

-Edward, pensé que ya no me querías, no estuviste conmigo, pensé, que te habías olvidado de nosotras, y decidí irme.

-Bella no eh dejado de pensar en ti ningún momento de mi vida, de ti y de nuestra hija.

-Pero estás con otra…

-Shuu Tanya no importa, la única que me importa eres tú, ella sabía de mis sentimientos. Olvidémonos de todos Bella, escapemos de aquí.

.

Edward y yo empezamos una nueva vida nos casamos en las Vegas y nuestra luna de miel, fue lo mejor de nuestras vidas, eso ya hace un mes, había dejado a cargo e la empresa a Alice y Rosalie que las había encontrado otra vez hace un año en New York.

Olvidamos nuestros fantasmas y decidimos olvidar todo lo malo, todavía sentía una opresión en el pecho cada vez que pensaba en mi hija, siempre la tendría en mi corazón, pero debía superarlo, si iba a tener otro bebé. Sí estaba embarazada.

Edward estaba muy ilusionado con la idea de tener a otro bebé, por eso dijo que debíamos casarnos como dios Manda en Forks, antes que naciera el bebé.

Edward era el director de una cadena de hospitales por el mundo, así que él trabajaba en cualquier lugar que estuviéramos.

Alice y Rose organizaron mi boda, no se me notaba mucho el embarazo, el vestido me sentaba de maravilla, era tan feliz, tenía a Mamá y a Papá, que me había pedido disculpas por todo cuando nos encontramos.

Mi bebé estaba en el cielo.

Tendría un nuevo bebé.

Y estaba con Edward.

Nada arruinaría este día.

Estaba sentada en mi habitación, era la noche antes de la boda, no quise nada de despedida de soltera ni esas cosas, estaba pensando en Edward lo extrañaba, no me habían dejado verlo en todo el día.

Estaba en mi antigua casa de Forks, papá estaba de guardia, para tener todo el día libre de mañana.

Escuché que golpeaban la puerta, fui corriendo tal vez eran las chicas o Edward.

-Abrí la puerta entusiasmada y fue ahí cuando unas manos callosas apresaron i cuello, era James, junto a Victoria y Tanya.

-Maldita zorra, escupió James en mi rostro, pensé que nos habíamos librado de tía ya hace mucho tiempo, no fue suficiente hacerte perder a tu hija maldita.

Ya no podía respirar bien, me soltó un poco.

-Te contaré algo, no fue cualquier persona la que ocasionó el accidente, fui yo, yo tenía un plan, Tanya se quedaría con Edward y su dinero y Victoria y yo seríamos felices, pero llegaste tú con tu bastarda y ocasionó todo, y déjame decirte algo, tu bebé no estaba muerta, nació viva la maldita, así que la mandé a un orfanato muy lejos de aquí, ahora te mataré y así me desharé de ti para siempre- No podía pensar, Mi bebé estaba viva, algo en mí se encendió de felicidad, pero no pude disfrutar el momento, James me estaba ahorcando, estaba a punto del abismo, cuando sentí unos brazos conocidos rodearme, era Edward.

-Descuida Amor, todo estará bien- Y me dejé ir.

.

Era de día, la boda, James, Victoria, Edward, mi bebé…

Me desperté gritando, hasta que sentía que era rodeada por los brazos fuertes de Edward.

-Estas bien Bells, todo está bien, no llores.

-¿Edward nuestro bebé esta bien?

-Sí, menos mal, llegué a tiempo.

-Y… ¿Y nuestra hija?

-Ya la están buscando en cada orfanato del país. James no quiso dar explicaciones, él y Victoria están en la cárcel, Tanya también por ser cómplice.

-Edward, yo la quiero conmigo, siempre sentí algo que me decía que estaba bien, donde estaría la quiero conmigo por favor.

-La encontraremos amor- me besó en la frente- te lo prometo

.

Pasaron dos años para por fin tener una dirección.

Había tenido un niño, Anthony me llenaba de esperanzas, cada día le contaba sobre su hermanita que pronto estaría con nosotros, y por fin cumpliría mi promesa.

Edward y yo viajamos hasta Phoenix, mi bebé estaba aquí, llegamos, hasta la Hermandad donde la Monjas cuidaban a niños huérfanos, era un lugar bonito, pero mi bebé debía estar conmigo en nuestra casa.

Ed me abrazaba y trataba de distraerme pero yo no podía, estaba muy nerviosa, por fin la conocería a mi pequeña Marie, Vanesa como aquí le decían.

Era ella, no pude aguantar las lágrimas, por fin sería como siempre debió a ver sido.

**Vanesa Pov**

-¿Y te iras? ¿Hoy?

-Sí, Alec. Ellos son mis padres, ya iré con ellos a vivir.

-Pero ¿Nos volveremos a ver?

-Alec, eres mm... Una buena persona y tal vez nos veamos en algún momento okey.

-Está bien, te ayudo con la maleta

Alec me acompañó hasta la casa principal, nos despedimos con un abrazo, era algo raro.

Mamá y Papá estaban ahí, los quería tanto, y más al saber lo que pasaron.

Los abracé y me despedí de la madre Susana.

-¿Estás lista cariño?

Tenía un poco de miedo al pensar lo que vendría- Sí, lo estoy.

.

La casa era bonita, era grande, tenía un jardín, y tenía un perro, también tenía un hermano, me sorprendí cuando corrió y me abrazó, apenas tenía un año y medio.

Yo salí ese mismo día, sábado, había pasado una noche increíble, y era domingo, día de las Madres, Tony le dio a mamá una rosa, papá le dio un collar muy brillante, hasta las señoras que trabajaban en la casa, le dieron regalo, quería darle algo, pero qué podría ser.

Pensé en las cartas que había escrito en el orfanato, pero decidí solo darle un abrazo. -Feliz Día Mami.

-Oh pequeña, sabes cuánto soñé que me dijeras esto.

-Pero no tengo nada que darte.

-Oh cariño, tú ya me lo diste estando aquí.

-Yo uh solo tengo estas cartas, que escribí, ya hace unos años, yo uh quería que las tuvieras, para que sepas que siempre pensé en ti.

-Es maravilloso, yo también tengo unas cartas para ti.

Mamá me dio las cartas que eran 9 y yo apenas le di 4 porque todavía no sabía escribir antes.

Lloramos las dos, no tuve a mamá cuando era pequeña, pero ahora sí, y lo disfrutaría cada día, amo mamá, y seguiré haciendo lo que comencé, cada año le escribiré una carta, una carta para mamá.

* * *

:3 Uh gracias a todas las que leyeron, me dejan un review :)


End file.
